1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to an air conditioning system using a solar cell and a method for driving the system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an air conditioning system using electricity generated from a solar cell by heating a device in a vehicle during a predetermined time by using electricity generated from the solar cell and a method for driving the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an air conditioning system using solar cell has been developed actively because of the increase of the fuel price such as gasoline, diesel and so on, which are used for vehicle. As one of embodiments of the air conditioning system using the solar cell, the solar cell is applied as a power supplier to the air conditioning system cooling the air in the vehicle. The power generation efficiency of the solar cell is increasing, but the current efficiency of the solar cell is too small to be used as the main power supplier of the air conditioning system.
The air conditioning system using the solar cell, which uses a fan or an air blower for cooling the air in the vehicle, is introduced in U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,658 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,593 as illustrated in FIGS. 1a and 1b. 
Referring to FIG. 1a, the solar cell is installed at the sunroof of the vehicle and a ventilation fan is installed at the back part and lower part of the seat. When the vehicle is parked, the temperature of the seat keeps cool by driving the ventilation fan by using the electricity generated in the solar cell. The ventilation fan of the seat includes a temperature sensor at the seat, and is driven when the temperature of the temperature sensor is over the predetermined temperature.
Moreover, the air conditioning system using the solar cell illustrated in FIG. 1a, supplies the electricity to the air blower installed in the vehicle and ventilates the inner air when the surplus power is generated.
Moreover, referring to FIG. 1b, the another embodiment of the conventional air conditioning system using the solar cell is illustrated in FIG. 1b, which supplies electricity generated in the solar cell to the vehicle fan or recharges the vehicle battery when the vehicle engine stops. The air conditioning system using the solar cell in FIG. 1b applies the electricity generated in the solar cell to the fan or the recharge of the battery by the manual switch.
However, the conventional air conditioning system using the solar cell usually uses the electricity generated in the solar cell to cool the vehicle air. In winter or when cooling the air in the vehicle is needless, the usefulness is decreased and the generation is kept without the time limitation, so that the heat is lost by the temperature difference and the actual efficiency is decreased.